User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 4
Ouch my ass You know I'm kidding around right well Mr. bullet went in my ass for being rude so... Anyway about New Babylon, I'm kinda tired of his spelling and grammar errors in every page he edits but I can't do anything about it because my grammar and spelling isn't great either. Joekido 23:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Do You Know Box Hello, remember when you wanted to fuse the "Do You Know" box with the main page but I rejected it, you know why? Well what I'm doing right now is I'm updating it and adding the Past Archive and the Contribution page to make a reason why I wanted in a box. The box shall be updated every month with every facts that we know or don't from the series and everything from it. I remember that you were a bit stressful about it so to make up for that, I'm starting to put it in use. Joekido 10:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) When communication is always requires and that just piss me off Okay, I understand if it's hard for you to fix pages and keep the current page intact, I must tell you that I'm the kind of a guy who likes to have his work left alone without anyone complaining to me and reverting things. I prefer to do things quietly without having to explain everything to you but now I have to explain to you because of these damn editing wars and my inability to protect pages I'm going to tell you just to keep you on track. Reality is cruel isn't it? An human won't stay quite when they see something they don't like and guess what? Teamwork is always required and I had to get bashed on my head everytime I lack teamwork. Remember back in Oct, 2006, I originally wanted to shape this site to my own image, change the title name, create pages, do things the way I wanted and leave it that way; untouched, no one else to come and change it back, and create a small-scale pages guess what? Because of the editors who are already here has to push me away I had no choice but to cooperate and be nice and learn teamwork just to keep my reputation get too low(oh and again I know you were stressed out, so I'm not blaming on you at all). And remember I'm still not a fan of merging stupid pages. Because right now this site only has 1,860 articles I started to visit Final Fantasy Wikia and guess what? It has 5,000 articles, it got that big because of items, locations, monsters, games, music, magics, characters, battles, spin-offs it has to cover up, Star Wars has thousands and thousand of pages to cover up and high-quality rules with stricter administration and guess what? This site was very very slow and the vandals are still been taken lightly, the administration are too slow here and I'm getting fed up with the extended battle in Thriller Bark with Oz and to this point I just want to yell "HURRY UP ODA!!!!!" Right now I'm trying to give this wiki 2,000 pages and I'm running out ideas but Oda is spending to much time on Oz and I don't know what to do, there's musics left to cover up, species to cover up, characters to cover up, everything to cover up and rules has yet to set up and guess what? We need to move faster if this site would ever reach to 3,000 articles, plus we still don't have that stupid logo. Star Wars has an higher-quality rules and we don't have it because things are too slow so I'm trying to organize the site and de-merge pages and fix things up. Now can you please let me de-marge the dials and poneglyph pages and leave them alone, I'm not trying to hurt this site, I'm trying to expand it and speed it up. Times has been changing, I thought I could get away with de-merging but seeing that you will continue to merge the page I don't think I will de-merge them because I can't stop you. And all I do is give pain to other editors. Joekido 09:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Star War fan, yep. Are you too? Yes, I'm a Star Wars fan and I'm sometimes an Wookiepiean and I'm fond of Star Wars. However since One Piece is not large as Star Wars yet but I kept seeing a metaphor of it in One Piece. For example; Star Wars has cultural planets, cultural reference, historic reference, princess, dragons, knights, pirates, wars, different government system, mythology reference, literary reference, and dramatic One Piece almost has all of that expect that they're only cultural islands. As of now One Piece has not shown it's full form but One Piece has been showing many reference that reminds you of Star Wars. I'm not kidding, why don't you watch 6 Star Wars films and tell me what you saw in there that reminds you of One Piece. Joekido 01:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Picture problem Hi.Ive got a problem.I have a few pics, but my computer wont store them as anything else as .bmp and those can't be made into any other format for the life of me. Do you know any way? And one more thing-we have no photos on special 3 marines.I put up the minimum that I found,but we really need a normal pic of Randolph and Governor. Megavideo has almost the entire special if it helps. thanks User:New Babylon 480 spoils Don't wanna spoil you-but did you get the news that Oz is back up? But on a sidenote: Ive been working to do movie 5 marines-but I have a problem-first, I need to know if the Tomou guy (the kid swordsman) is a real marine, though I suspect he is. But mostly I need to know who "Lapus" is, I didn't find anything on the wikia at all. To Nelson-he was looking for a youth elixir. I removed the "diet" statement, cause I've seen even the original with subs and watched 59 and 60 today and didn't see anything like that, so I guess it was just a "fan" crack on a page of a character most other people don't find interesting. But I wanted to ask you one more thing-do you like the latest Filler? If you went to OPHQ you'd see me using various Achino avatars and being the only one who proposed an anime only spinoff with Achino as the main character.-yeah. :Oh, sorry about that. Hope it's better now. May as well try to upload chapter pics, though I've been working in putting all template pictures on their respected character pages as well. And I'm seriously planing on replacing our Needles imagine in the movie template with the one I uploaded, that one looks so.....ugh. But I'd need to know at what chapter you stopped? I also really need to know if the Tomou guy from movie 5 is really a marine, or just a kid swordsman wearing marine clothes, cause I need to work on the Marine template. Just put up Isoka to the other filler ones. Oh, you should really watch the current filler, by the way, the bad guy, Don Achino is a really good character. User:New Babylon ::Yeah,I had it once, I didn't notice till I came home from school and I couldn't even get my jeans down. ::Anyway, Movie 6 was actually pretty dark and good. Sure,there was the old Davy Back fightedness in the beginning, but it all sank into the background sooner or later and gave way for an interesting story. A lot of people actually say Omatsuri is the only villain in OP with some background to himself. Anyhow, I'm slowly progressing into making a full list of Filler marines. The only prob is that in movie 5, the SH's were attacked by a group of marines whose leader looks almost exactly like DRAKE, so I would like to know if theres someone here whose seen an ENGLISH subbed movie or who can speak Spanish (spanish subs of OP are the only ones not taken off of YouTube). ::On a sidenote-Gonna put Tomou into marines, everything indicates that he is one. ::To fillers-yeah,the current one is a bit slow, but its fairly decent and Achino makes it SUPER. He didn't get much more screen time, but I'm hoping for something big in his fight with Luffy (ep.334).¨ ::One more thing-are there any episode titles AFTER 334 out already?Cause up till 334 the filler has 9 eps and it said it would have 13." ::On the final thing-I really gotta invite you to OPHQ, seriously this time. I'm a big shot there, 4th top poster, "Pirate Captain" with over 2100 posts in under 4 months. Not bad,huh? ::Thanks, as always User:New Babylon :::The sites URL is http://www.onepiecehq.com/forums/index.php :::but you have to name an existent member who recommended it to you to log on. Frustrated me quite a bit. My username there is "Lobolover". :::Anywhoo, if you DO log on, then send me a PM, then if you wanna introduce yourself to the community in the Loguetown sub forum, I'll be there to great you and introduce you to the guys. Now, the people there are quite nice, though some have pretty bad grammar, so you have to guess what they mean. Anyway, there is ONE guy there who is kinda hated. His names "Ranger Samson" and hes distinguished solely by the fact that he's the only active member with a negative reb par-cause by his statements that it was the Indians choice to give the Americans their land WILLINGLY and most recently by coming to a forum called "Say something about the member above you" and all he wrote was "he's gay" to everybody, till I had Superior (one of the mods-though I don't talk to him now, cause he threatened to ban me, because of too high activity) warn him. But when I asked the guy to be baned, at least for a time, he said stuff like "no, people there called him names, have to ban them as well". I told him that he started off by questioning their sexuality, but all he said was "it takes 2 to tango" and thats it. Now hope this won't throw you off, RS is not as bad like say Carter, who will say when somebody dislikes what he likes, says "Your opinions are worth shit!". RS is more of a juvenile delinquent, but hes calmed down now. Anyway, hes the only problem member. Takachí, who is our sites Brook, cause he constantly asked to "raid" female members "booties" and who addressed everyone as "apes" is off now. Basically, theres no one on who is a real asshole, like Carter or Tony-kun (heard one of em tried to get someone baned, just because they made a joke they didn't find funny). We are a fun bunch, even though its quiet at times. I'm basically the only one whose on almost all the time. Theres also not so many posts as in AP so you can actually go through all new posts in a few minutes at most. Will be hoping to see you on soon. :::Good luck, as always User:New Babylon The merger I know your stance there. Sadly, TTN is basically a guy who only states vague outlines of arguments, but never specifies anything. He wants real world resources-but just says hell delete it CAUSE there not there, instead of ASKING for it. He also fails to specify any reasons why the articles fail notability-he just repeats "THEY FAIL NOTABILITY!" on and on like that. And even if one says why thats not true, he says "thats not true, they FAIL NOTABILITY".He doesn't consider that hes the only one who wants it done and that there's no one else who ASKED him to do this-after all, he stated that he never went through those articles ONCE. I don't understand why he cant mind his own business, he's someone who doesn't even know the franchise and wants to cut if drastically just cause he doesn't have anything to do. One of his statements was that Luffy's article could WELL be only 3 paragraphs long (!).I asked him how the HELL he wants to compress the equivalent of 40 years of monthly publication into just 3 paragraphs. You can BET he didn't respond till now. User:New Babylon :Yeah, like I said, I don't go there anymore, but reference it, whenever I know it. I think we should jest bend his OH-SO-BELOVED guidelines and get him banned. Ps: were you on the OPHQ or not, I'm not pushing, just that I made a thread about the merger there and your opinion would be welcome. Well maybe YOUR not a writer.... But I AM. I'm writing my 5th book now, I can surely manage to help you if you cant put something into words. What artist did you say you had to do? User:New Babylon :I'm not saying I'll write it down completely. I'll just help you word something you can't find the right words for. I also draw, but I'm actually the type to take a loophole and draw something completely different then is the assignment, in order to be creative and stay on the subject for the smallest bit. User:New Babylon Oh LORD! Chapter 481 spoils: "Oz can't move, because it hurts. モリア意識回復ルフィの影含め１０００体の影を自分に入れ巨大化 Moria awakes and holds Luffy's shadow. He calls 1000 shadows, stuffs his body with them and becomes a giant. 朝日が昇ってくるがルフィギア２の準備 The sun rises. Luffy prepares for Gear 2. シンドリーは無事 Cindry is safe" User:New Babylon Welcome thread http://www.onepiecehq.com/forums/showthread.php?p=115408#post115408 Hope you'll be there to see it User:New Babylon :Yeah, it is getting kinda boring. I mean, why does TTN even wanna DO this in the first place? I mean, he's not doing it for the article to be better, nor cause of any nomination, he just acts like an arrogant, possessive ass. User:New Babylon Redirect Crocodile Anything need done? I finally filled in the senenryu and white berets articles, those red links annoyed me beyond measure. Anyway, found a way to get pictures editing going. I have to open a small bmp in IMAGING and then insert a copied image from the intended bmp. file and save as a JPG. Thats how I got those pictures to the Ice Hunter Arc and to the twins "combination play". So, when are you gonna be back at OPHQ? edit: Just saw this. Sir Crocodile is redirected to just Crocodile. Why? His FULL name IS SIR Crocodile and its even so in the article, plus its not like the "Sir" part could spoil anyone like Dragons surname can. User:New Babylon :Good question... Why does it redirect. :On OPHQ... I've got uni tomorrow and Tuesday. Wait until Tuesday afternoon/evening. The fact I have two days left is bugging me seriously. T_T One-Winged Hawk 17:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Don't think about it. Ill change the redirect when Ill have time. Hope you get through. User:New Babylon Pirate "Commodore" Krieg Just watched episode 45. When referring to Krieg, Brandnew calls him "Kaizoku Kantai Teitoku Krig"- Teitoku does, however, NOT mean Admiral, but Commodore. Should I change the Krieg article appropriately? User:New Babylon YOU were blocked? I just noticed how many people Kazuya initially blocked. I mean, blocking someone for adding information "without my permission"-does he even KNOW what a wikia IS? I know it's been taken care of, but I'm still shocked. New Babylon 11:51, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't get that either. Sure, the explanation of "add info without my permission" was utter crap and absolutely against the basic rules of existence of all -pedias and wikias (I'm am pre-tty sure the guy didn't even know how one works when he founded it), but you can see a "reasonable" explanation for it-it was for an action on the wikia he thought was against his supremacy. But being a DBZ hater can't really interfere in the wikia, if its not added on pages, except for the user page and no one has the right to ban anyone cause of their user page,if they don't use pornographic links, heavy swear words and or utter gore on their User Page. I think this guy would need a perm block. Sure, he's the founder, but acting like a dipshit and being allowed to return at any time, just because you give a weak apology is not good. :and by the way-I don't like DB/Z too much anymore either. It was good at the beginning, but during Namek and mostly afterwards, it went SO down hill that the only good things in the whole rest of the series were the cyborgs. Toriyama is even worse with his deaths than Oda (and I am NOT trying to be disrespectful). By Oda, when a character REALLY dies (I can only think of Mr. 11 and the unnamed sailor shot by Vice Admiral Onigumo), then he's dead, finito. Toriyama makes death a joke with the Dragon Balls, whose 1 resurrection limitation is soon permanently overcome. Also, I liked Dragon Ball, mostly the phase with near adult Goku (wish there was more besides the fillers), but when DBZ started, the only reason they ever searched for any of them is to resurrect someone. Also, the attacks are all the same, enemies are ridiculously overpowered, interesting characters (King Cold) are introduced and chopped up by 8 panels. And too much attention is given to that crawling leach, that worthless crawler, Mr. Satan. Apart from having a controversial name, hes just a goddamn IDIOT. :which reminds me-do you read 666 Satan. New Babylon 10:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Dragonball/Z Yeah, DB was good and witty, Tao Pai Pai was a good villain, but the way Toriyama treats his characters is evident by the fact he didn't even remember who Tao Pai Pai was. And his return.......don't get me started how weak that is. I seriously would've hoped Android Arc would've went through differently. I liked Android 18 and it was good to see her as a character afterwards, but a different storyline would've been better to use. New Babylon 18:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I actually saw DBZ first too and I still appreciated DB afterwards. Plus, power rangers is edited crap, made out of a totally different series. Not that I like super sentai, but, you know. And, uhm.....its been a week since you said you'd be on OPHQ. Me is confused. We had a really good discussion on robin (one guy asked if she was still a virgin- boy I made him blish! I basically said he wants to know, cause he wants to know his chances to "be the first", that was FUN!). I AM NOT pushing you, but I feel uneasy, cause I don't know if somethings happened. :and I still don't know if you DO read 666 Satan or not (its a Manga by Kishimoto's brother and some say its a coby of Naruto, but it isn't and it has wonderful designs and much more interesting arcs then Naruto ever had) New Babylon 23:54, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::The BASTARD! Nah, kidding,I know what your pointing at, though. And the majority of 666 Satan is on dragon guard. Onemanga has the last few penultimate chapters. Say, remember Greg from AP? He constantly goes against what I think and supports "Odz" in the "Oz vs. Odz" thing (which gets ridiculous, as I've seen people call him Oz, Odz, Oddz, Odr, Orz (EH?!!). ::So,now the filler arc has ended, do you plan on watching it? ::oh and one more thing-there will be a whole episode of Chopperman next week,then a hiatus of 1 week before TB starts.Cant shake the feeling the filler was said to have THIRTEEN episodes,though.(326-335 is 10,WITH the Choperman ep its 11, 2 eps short)-I actually wouldn't mind more fillers with a plot and some fights like these. ::New Babylon 00:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Well,I recently found out I mainly go to AP to get rid of my frustration.That and reading a few pages of endless discussion when I'm bored. And looks whose talking, time wise-its 1:24 am here New Babylon 00:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Real-Life Year Timeline Okay, due to compliant by you, my first step in making things right is create a Real-Life Timeline and insert years like 1975, 1994, 1990, 1997, 1998, 2000. Any voice actors or people involved in the series that is say born in 1955, we can put that there and create pages about it. I'm not very good with wiki codes but do you want to help me set that up? Any thoughts? Joekido 00:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) HA! I was right all along! Hey London girl, have you seen the recent spoiler? http://apforums.net/showthread.php?p=746959 I was right all along, Kaidou is one of the Yonkou Joekido 08:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well, London girl, once chapter 483 comes out, there are going to be an huge changes going around here. Joekido 10:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: So, what do you think about it? Kuma fighting is for me the only enjoyable way to prolong the arc and I'm not pissed of at all that it still continues. It means 2 chapters minimum of Kuma, what more do you want? New Babylon 10:37, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Alright fine, I'll just call you Angel. The reason why I called you "London Girl" is because I'm very interested in that city that it's over 2,000 years old and the Romans built it first and I'm sort of instantly jealous of that city because here in America, you won't find a 2,000 years old city still running and having a 2,000 years old buildings. But you're from Essex well okay but I'm still inspired by your country's history so there. But let's not go this far because this is a One Piece Encyclopedia not an British wikia. And I guess now we'll wait for 483, Lon..... I mean Angel. Joekido 10:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Joekido bashing This is what appeared on the discussion of chapter 482 at AP, (by Joekido the Second): "And what's more sad is that Lobolover has to be one of the One Piece Wikia editor and he suck at writing the damn article!. hello,my name lobolover,i can't use my damn spacebar!help!" User:New Babylon Oops, I can't believe you brought that here, I was hoping you would not notice that. However, do you think it's a bit to extreme to bring that here? And seriously what would you expect Angel to do about this? Well I don't want to start anything nasty so I'm moving on. Joekido 17:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: Cause I wanna bring out your Captain Carter'esnes. Plus, my shitty keyboard REEEEEALY had something to do with One Piece chapter 482. New Babylon 17:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) .......... I'm really not touching that subject, if you want to discuss this with me then it's better to drop the hatchet fist. Apparently you want to embarrass me, however, I'm not going to rise any fist here. And plus, I'm just tired of your typing skills sometimes and you just never separate words after , or . or ; and you often made some spelling errors but I'm not perfect and you don't need to bring this here and mock me because I'll just ignore it. I don't hate you, I think you'll be a good article writer if only if you type much better. Joekido 17:24, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Note: While I enjoy seeing you two talk to me.... I don't enjoy you two using my talk page for arguments *hint, hint*. :My view is, what happens at AP should stay at AP in this case. You two work with each other here, you have to deal with it and like it, just as I have to deal with you two, same with MF and whoever else hangs around here on a day to day basis. So, in other words, kiss and make up already so we can forget one said this to the other already. Believe me, all three of us have bad grammar, spelling and make a TON of mistakes, so not one of the three of us has the right anymore to insult the other two. :Kiss my feet, I'm the best at speeches! Oh yeah I rule! (J/k. don't you two dare take that comment seriously! Lol). :P One-Winged Hawk 17:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Blocked Whats going on, I can't edit, it says I'm blocked. I can't find out why either because, its preventing me asking the blocker why I was. Something about open Proxy, assault head or something... This is nuts. I want to know whats wrong. T_T One-Winged Hawk 00:09, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay that is odd... I can edit already again. Whats going on anyone? One-Winged Hawk 00:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, must've been a server error. With all those ID blockings, it could've happened. New Babylon 13:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :It was just weird because my IP address was blocked, but it only lasted 1 minute or so. One-Winged Hawk 20:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Estimate Dunno where you will be first. Anyway, could you give me an OPHQ estimate? NOT pushing you, or anything, but ...... New Babylon 13:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Just wanted you to know I left AP Seriously, they sectioned banned me from Kudous translation thread, when I said he cant REALLY stop people from using his trans just by writing "don't use for scanlation" and that the postponing of the chapter gave us spoil/reverting problems. I mean, I've seen people who went of at each other for pages, like "get the fuck off!", "bastard!", "shut up!" , "Your Opinion is worth SHIT" or spamming by posting 5 BIIIIIG crap quality images Dicky Moe, stretching the page to half a mile. (you can guess just WHO did those LAST TWO things) and no one even LIGHTLY warned them. I get section banned for serious talk. And I even said he did a good job on it. So basically, ONCE I see the AP mods actually DO SOMETHING, its wrong as hell and completely out of proportion, compared to the other things I've seen. So I REALLY hope you can come to the HQ, cause we wont have any other place to talk to, if you don't post in the "Cartoon Network-Shutting Down?" thread, which is about the only one about which I STILL care. MAN I'm pissed. New Babylon 10:50, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Good for you. I hope you can leave here too but you'll drag Angel with you which is something I can't bear to see. I can't bear an hot English babe leaving this site. http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=16418 From what I have seen in their, I honestly point my finger at you, you are the guilty one. However you and I have a bad blood I doubt you'll listen to my word. From what I seen you are a very misunderstood person with no common sense and you were just complaining instead of praising the translator. Now NB, do not think I'm a Carter-worshipper, I hate him; yet you were immature as he was. I had a bad blood with him long before you and I ignored him. I'm not saying that you were immature just too be mean, I'm saying this from my POV. Ever since you arrived I first had no problem with you until you started to write an intently long-ass draft in the Buster Call page that made me feel uneasy with you, I begun to dis-trust you and this happened long before I saw you and Carter fight each other. You should had never fought with anyone in that board, you should had simply ignored them instead of posting personal rents and graviances. Now that you left AP, I guess you should because you don't fit there but I also don't fit there but I'm too stubborn to allow them to step on my head and will post for a stake of social skills. Don't bother going back, baby(sorry). And you had no right to tell people that they can't write "do not use for scanlations" when someone will do that because you can't stop them and Kudos would stop translating if he does not write that down but someone ignored Kudos is not your problem so please don't be rude, that's why you got section-banned, you were being selfish, bossy and rude. Joekido 11:44, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Look,Joekido im not talking to you.And this isnt the discusion on the matter,im stating that I AM LEAVING AP,thats ALL that is necessary for you to read.This is Angel's talk,please dont talk to me here. New Babylon 17:51, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, hey, my talk page isn't for you two to constantly argue to and it was rather uncalled for. I've asked you before not to do that, yet once again you do so. Please Joekido, show some manners... I have no idea what you have against NB but please sort it out between yourselves and not get me put in the middle of you two again... ::As I want to point out, your not suppose to just JOJO Bot raws or whatever that Chinese scanalation group is called, yet on MSN, tho and beyond I see the latest chapter release there has used the raw from their group. Tisk, tisk... I've had the misfortune of witnessing the Japanese Vs. Western world's treatment of fanart during my days as a beyblade fan... I see this sort of thing as more or less along the same lines of disrespect for our East counterparts. Believe me the words "Don't use this image..." or anything don't mean crap all; if someone's gonna steal it their gonna steal it. Trust me on that note, this is the internet and by now I've pretty much seen everything in the 10 years I've been surfing it. Its the same as real life; would you dare leave your bike alone for several hours in the street without fear of someone stealing it? I wouldn't. ^_- ::As for AP... Its my choice to go there as much as anyone else. I'll continue to go there so long as I am able. I don't like AP because they ignore me half the time and just seem to be at each others throats, but that won't stop me posting there. I'll be around OPHQ, its just I have limited time for forum posting these days, and little patience. Had this been like, 5 years ago, when I was into forums, I'd post at OPHQ all the time. I used to be at K-F forums, I tend to focus on one forum only these days so I rarely visit there too. ::My other reason for not going to OPHQ: I keep forgetting to visit. I'm terrible with my memory. Half my editing mistakes here are because I forgot to do things... ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 21:04, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::oficialy,and for good quit on AP.I gave them one last chance to be civic and all I gets the "diz guy be stuuupid" sense of peoplůe repeatedly quoting my avatar. :::While people there can put "Herpes" into my sig and insult me,and repeatedly tell me to "Shut up" and bash me and post my avatar as a reply in a serious discusions 20 times a day,I get perma banned from the humour thread,cause of so-called "KKK Spamming"-which consisted of posting images, ridiculing the clan. :::Yes,"spaming",realy. :::And before Joekido comes heres, saying "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT,YOU STARTED,YOU YOURSELF,YADDA YADDA",I will point out that the guy started first.AND he does that in almost ALL the threads he goes to. :::Not to mention people bash me there constantly and link to my posts and go "what an idiot!". :::Now the damn mod tells me "dont try that anywhere else,or your packing your bags" :::so people tell me they will report me for offtopic posts,me whose reported them and complained about them and constantly tried to make things stay ONTOPIC.And when I say there are greater abuses,such as talking about Garp and Roger for pages on end in the "Blackbeard thread", he posts my avatar,as a sign of "diz guyyy be stuuuupid" and says "I cant understand why he says talking about GARP in a BLACKBEARD topic is offtopic." :::...... :::so tell me-WHAT IN F*CKS name HAVE GARP AND BLACKBEARD GOT IN COMMON? :::I oficialy quit there,deleted the link and will only visit to get you guys new chapter spoilers,but that IS IT.I once decided to leave and now this blatant unfrairness chiseless me to no end. :::Seriously-I get perm banned form a "humour" thread from posting humour images,while somebody can bash me in 20 diferent topics in ONE DAY (que "Generic Soda"),like writing "he wrote a post with perfect grammar,whats the world comming to" ,"I feel like that when your posts are big messes of garbage" or just the obligatory "AVATAR QUOTE" :::Seriously,AP is FILLED with elitarist faggots,who think they are better then you in 1 000 000 diferent ways.Like Sanctum.All he ever writes in his reply to my posts is a re-aranged epistle on "this guy is an idiot",I have yet to see him replying to me in a non-derogatory and ontopic fashion ever since I joined AP.And the mods there dont do anything,let people bash you,spam,go offtopic,quote your avatar in spoiler and chapter discusions,when you make a complaint, no one answeres,leave messages in your sigs and when you ask them not to,you never get a reply.Then,when they decide to "Get rid of you" in a topic (because I cannot find any reason to believe my PERMANENT BANN from the Humour thread for posting HUMOUR IMAGES is founded in any sort of a way),they post some garbage and dont even sign their names,so as you will be unable to discus it with them and prove them wrong.Because,in this case,I am more then 100% sure I WAS RIGHT and they just dont wanna have that.So please,why not just switch to the HQ?There are no Tony-Kun's,no Sanctum's,no Generic Soda's,no "Animefan"'s and no Carter's there. :::PS:Joekido:not here.New Babylon 13:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Double Ps... Don't invite him the chance... I kinda don't want a repeat of that fight on my talk page again. ^-^'One-Winged Hawk 23:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Seriously NB, you'll never believe how tolerant I am to these things when it happens to me for a good reason; User:Angel Emfrbl/English Fans Suck! ::::Yeah... They ignore me mostly at AP. Those that don't don't read my posts right half the time. Those that do forget I am on and off in the "good english" department. What can I say... I'm don't see AP as so bad. Considering I make 2 posts on average a day there. :/ One-Winged Hawk 23:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Well what do you want me to say? Anyway not aiming on NB this time, I would say I'm the stubborn type when it comes to message boards. Mostly people yap at me and called me names many times however because I wanted attention and fame, I refused to quit the board even if I'm treated bad and would always try to get people to appericate me. However I have not posted anything there for weeks, I guess I got tired of how the system work and how I'm still mad at the whole Griffin prank where I had to play hero just to get Ocean to award me with the sinor membership and get my old rank back only to be blackfired when he has to pop up and say "Giffin was actully us! LOL!!" most staff ingorned me, including Cinder who was suppose to supply me with the 4kids dub comparison data only to visit this site without answering and posted the comment about the AP.net editors being a snub back on that forum. Everything the staffs does to me makes me mad however I countiued visiting the site. When will I post again? No clue. Joekido 23:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Dont get me STARTED on the AP mods. It's been 2 weeks since I PMed BF on the "beedledee-mystery person" coment someone put in my sig and I didnt get a reply. SERIOUSLY,when some person,who should keep the forum clean from trash,randomly puts "herpes" into your sig,it kinda makes you question their being fit for the position.New Babylon 02:33, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :When I was on the Beyblade forum, we did those sort of things a lot... The difference is we just joked around. There is a fine line between prank and joke, but we never crossed it, at the end of the day everyone came out laughing their heads off. :) :I have noticed the AP mods around AP, who can't. They aren't mature and do have this habbit of acting like... Well... I won't say the word. But they haven't yet crossed paths with me. That I'm lucky enough about. I'v had minor clashes with other members but not mods - yet. One-Winged Hawk 07:28, 25 February 2008 (UTC)